Time Enough
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Surprises". Now that Steve and Nat are engaged can he finally cast away his last inhibitions? Silly question. SteveXNatasha. Rated M


Time Enough by patricia51

(Sequel to "Confessions". Now that Steve and Nat are engaged can he finally cast away his last inhibitions? Silly question. SteveXNatasha. Rated M)

"I'm just saying it's not fair!"

"Well maybe so Nat but golly; what do you want me to do about it?"

"You could get Tony, or better yet Bruce, to invent something that would keep your skin from regenerating so perfectly."

"Are you serious?"

"Steve! I just think it's preposterous that I'm the only one of us who has scars."

Steve Rogers determinedly smothered an impulse to laugh. He did smile ever so slightly. He remembered the first time she had shown him the scar on her tummy. He had escaped from the one place he never thought it would be necessary to escape from; SHIELD HQ. Standing in the hospital hallway he had been looking blankly into a vending machine while trying to gather his thoughts when there she was, reflected in the glass of the machine, calmly chewing gum.

He had been rough, he had been forceful, pushing her into a secluded spot and pinning her against the wall. She had let him act as he had, quite uncharacteristic for him but she had known how unsure he had become that he could trust anyone. She had remained calm, even humorous as he had pressed her for information.

"I only act like I know everything Rogers."

Then she explained what she knew about the Winter Soldier and described her own encounter with him. Lifting her top slightly she showed him the scar of the entrance wound.

"Bye-bye bikinis."

Just for a moment things had changed for him. He had fought side by side with Natasha in the Battle of New York. When the Hulk and Iron Man had destroyed the first Chitauri Whaleship he had covered her, and himself, from the resultant blast behind his shield. But that had been nothing romantic or even chivalrous; it had merely been him protecting a fellow soldier. He had been impressed with her capabilities and bravery.

But in that one moment he had a nearly overwhelming urge to touch the scar, to feel its roughness and the smooth skin around it. His hand had even started to move forward a fraction before he stopped himself and got back on track.

Ever since the mission to the ship he had learned more and more about Natasha. He had learned that her aims and objectives were not always the same as his. He had learned she saw the world differently from him. Eventually after they resolved the affair of the Winter Soldier, at least for now, he had begun to learn some of the horrible things she had been subjected to in order to turn her into an assassin, what she had done as one and the guilt she suffered from now.

He had also learned that when she gave her loyalty she gave it all the way, until death if need be. He learned that he could trust her to have his back all the way. He remembered her attacking the Winter Soldier single handedly even though she was no match for him because it had to be done. He was reminded of a Western author he enjoyed and a favorite saying of his "That man would charge Hell with a bucket of water". That was Nat. And one more thing.

He had learned she could kiss. Kiss and make him feel as no one besides Peggy had done or ever could. Even out in the open, on the escalator escaping from the STRIKE team when she had spun and locked her lips to his he had felt his toes curl at the heat she generated.

"You still uncomfortable?"

"Not exactly the word I would use." Which was true. He could hardly walk and he felt dizzy from all the blood leaving his brain to go elsewhere. But he managed, barely, to get his head back in the game and focus on their mission.

They had survived it at least and struck a major blow against a long term HYDRA project. Eventually they had both found refuge at Stark Towers along with the rest of the Avengers and had slowly found their lives intertwining. They had helped each other, watched out for each other and comforted each other until their rising feelings could no longer be denied. They had admitted they were in love and only a few days ago Natasha had broken the final stalemate by asking him to marry her. He hadn't even cared that she had been the one to propose. They both knew perfectly well if it had been up to him he would have stammered, blushed and then changed the subject.

They hadn't quite moved in together, not that they were very far apart to begin with living on the same floor of Stark Tower. But they spent most nights together, with Steve still sleeping on top of the covers and Natasha under them. She was patient. After all, she had to admit to herself, to her sex had either been a weapon, a tool to get her closer to whatever current objective had been or a simple release of tension. Even her 'friends with benefits" relationship with Clint Barton had nearly been platonic for Natasha never completely let herself go physically and certainly not emotionally.

They had just returned from a short but frenzied assignment in Eastern Europe that they had accepted from Nick Fury. Although no longer SHIELD agents they still maintained connections with their old director and did favors for him occasionally. This one had brought them back this morning; hungry, dirty and above all exhausted. They had managed to snatch a bite from the kitchen and then make their way to their apartments where they showered. Separately. Tired as he was Steve had pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and refusing to even look at his bed had staggered down the hall to check on Natasha.

He peeked in. She was curled up on her bed, basically clad as he was, in a worn sleeveless top and panties. He started to close the door when she murmured his name.

"Steve?"

"Just checking Nat."

"Hold me?"

"Of course."

In fact he wouldn't mind at all feeling the closeness of Nat's body against his, even though it always tested his self-control. He climbed on the bed. Automatically they moved into their normal position, lying on their sides with Nat spooned back against Steve and his arm curled protectively over her.

"Hey," she murmured sleepily. "What's with your arm?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?"

"That lab creature raked you with its claws. Heck it shredded your uniform sleeve and I saw the bloody furrows. But all the marks are gone."

He shrugged. "That's the serum."

"No fair!"

That's when the discussion ad started. He was amused at her grumpiness, especially when she pointed out that she now had TWO front and back scars, once again courtesy of the Winter Soldier when he had shot her through the shoulder this last time.

"Poor baby," he teased her. With a grin he touched the spot through t-shirt. "What me to kiss it and make it better?" Moved by a sudden impulse he didn't wait for an answer but slid down slightly and kissed the spot through the thin material.

"Well," Nat pretended to pout. "That's not going to do anything except maybe make my top well and that's not what got shot."

Nodding, he slid the slender shoulder strap down her arm. The tee moved with that until the latest entrance scar appeared on her back. He kissed it gently. She gave a little grunt of satisfaction, and then wiggled her bottom against Steve while leaning back against him. Cat-like she twisted slightly so she was now looking up at him. Taking the hint he pushed the front of her tee down, while attempting to ignore the fact that most of the upper part of Natasha s left breast was showing. Softly he kissed the puckered flesh there.

Steve found his throat was incredibly dry. He also found that he was having a hard time to pull away from Nat, especially when she gave a low moan and closed her eyes. And she wiggled again, pressing her bottom, which Steve had always found as perfect and amazing as all the rest of her, firmly against his rapidly tenting shorts.

He wanted to tell Nat to stop it. He wanted to move back. He wanted to stop kissing her smooth skin. He did none of these. Instead he leaned more over her and pushed with his hips. Nat's moan was much louder as his erection settled against the cleft of her bottom. Then he carefully pulled the tee down and when a smooth rounded breast and its hard tip appeared he engulfed it in his mouth.

Nat arched, twisting to face Steve. She slid one leg between his and it was Steve's turn to give a muffle groan as her thigh pushed against him. In a demonstration of her incredible agility she hooked the other leg around his waist and pulled him on top of her. Steve was perfectly happy to follow her lead, only releasing her breast to move quickly to the other one.

Now that the Rubicon had been crossed he took a deep breath and tried to take his time. He wasn't a teen-ager and he wasn't a virgin, barely. He wanted to please Natasha. At the same time he was worried that he wouldn't last long enough to even make her warm up. When she caught his chin in her hand and lifted his face to meet hers he was scared to death he had done something wrong or worse that he was overstepping the boundary between them.

"Steve, kiss me," she whispered and the fire in her eyes removed any doubts. He locked his mouth to hers and their arms circled each other.

Over the years the men and women Natasha Romanoff had slept with had run the gamut from sexual sadists to partners wanting only to please her and many shades in between. She had learned to respond appropriately to her partners and to fake explosive orgasms right up there with the best courtesans of history. She kept a tight grip on herself. A genuine release to her meant something and rarely if ever was she in a position to let that happen.

Extraordinarily skilled lovers, able to use every bit of their bodies and hers to stimulate had done nothing for her. Steve was trying but he was inexperienced and rather clumsy. It didn't matter. A fire had lit itself deep inside her and it was about to rage out of control. And she wanted it to. She welcomed it. There was no pretending; her body was about to explode just from the feel of his body on top of hers and his hardness pressing against her, still separated by his boxers and her panties.

That had to change she decided. One leg braced and the other wrapped around him. A tug and a push and she rolled him over, straddling him as she came out on top. Now kneeling over him she grasped her t-shirt, pulled it over her head and threw it to the winds. She caught his hands and settled them on her breasts. Rising slightly on her knees she reached between the, freeing him and pushing her panties to one side.

For one long moment she hung there, the tip of his shaft just touching her. She looked down.

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too Natashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Her name was drawn out and loud because as he spoke she settled right down and he sank deeply inside her. She held there, reveling in the feeling of him buried inside her as she had felt in her life. Irresistibly she began to flex her legs and she started rising and falling on him. She was soaked with her arousal and they moved easily.

Steve clung to Nat, astounded at the beauty of her compact, lithe form as she rode on him. He loved it. He loved her He felt himself building and groaned.

Nat immediately grasped why. She could feel him about to lose control. "Go ahead Steve. I want it. Please. Now sweetheart. NOW!"

Steve bucked wildly and Nat rammed herself down on him. He spasmed and she spasmed with him and then he released a torrent inside her, searching out and flooding every part of her it could find. He cried out and she cried out with him before falling forward to kiss him again as her own orgasm rushed over her.

When their breathing returned to near normal she kissed him and then laid her head on his chest. His softening erection was still inside of her.

"Nat?"

"Hmmm?" she replied without moving.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Now she looked up at him. "For what?"

"Wasn't I awful fast?"

"Sure. So what?"

"But," he started to protest, to explain, to apologize.

"Sweetheart I knew it would be quick. It doesn't matter. You had an orgasm. I had one too. And besides," the look she gave him was part loving, part mischievous and part something else that made Steve shiver in anticipation. Then she was sliding down his body.

"After all Steve, we have all night. We're just getting started. There's time enough." She took him in her mouth and before long Steve was ready for round two. And later round three and then...

Dawn was just lighting the sky when they spooned back together again, both of them as exhausted and happy to be so as either could ever remember.

"One thing's for sure," purred Natasha as she wiggled back against Steve, covering the arm he had wrapped around her with her own.

"What's that? Steve asked as he kissed her on top of her head, inhaling the fragrance of her hair.

"No one will ever dream of asking if that was your first kiss."

He smiled at the memory of her half-teasing, half-serious question she had asked on their drive to New Jersey.

"I appreciate that Nat but since I won't ever be kissing anyone but you from now on you will always be the only judge of that."

He couldn't see her face but he knew she was smiling.

"You got that right buster."

(The End) 


End file.
